Betting Betting All The Way
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a betting pool each year on Gryffindor and Slytherin. Like- which house will lose the most points that week/month, which house will do the most ridiculous thing, which house will have the most drama surrounding it, etc. - Jet (Jetainia)


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Written for:**

 **ASSIGNMENT #7: History of Muggles: Olympic Games: Task #1: Write about a rivalry.**

 **Writing Club: Headcanon Heaven: Headcanon #10: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a betting pool each year on Gryffindor and Slytherin. Like- which house will lose the most points that week/month, which house will do the most ridiculous thing, which house will have the most drama surrounding it, etc. - Jet (Jetainia)**

 **October Event Around The World in Thirty-One Days: Liberia - Colour: Lavender**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 032**

 **Betting, Betting, All The Way**

Whispers were going around two tables and believe it or not the whispers had started from two Professors. Entire Ravenclaw table was peering suspiciously at the loud Lions while Hufflepuffs innocently looked over the Slytherin Table. The targets were The Silver and The Golden Trios. The Silver Trio consisted of Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson while the Golden Trio consisted of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

It was time for another gathering, another meeting that ridiculed the Rivalry, and the Professors had started it. We will look into that gathering later… First a History Lesson…

oOoOo

In the 1975th year, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick became Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pomona became the Herbology Professor while Filius became the Charms Professor. Five years later, in 1980, the two had become Head of their respective Houses, Pomona became the Hufflepuffs' Head and Filius became the Ravenclaws' Head of House.

As the two got to know the children in their care and as they got to know how Slytherin and Gryffindor behaved, they started monthly meetings. Everyone from these two Houses looked forward to those meetings, each for their own fun but I will get to them later because I first need to explain few crucial rules related to those meetings.

I-I

 **Rule Number 1**

These meetings aren't an official thing within Hogwarts. They are not to be discussed within the Great Hall and if you do then whisper, you aren't Gryffindors.

 **Rule Number 2**

Never ever tell a Gryffindor what happens behind those doors. It could scar them for life. You are not Slytherins, you do not enjoy in that.

 **Rule Number 3**

Never ever tell a Slytherin what happens behind those could scar them for life. You are not Voldemort, you do not enjoy that.

 **Rule Number 4**

If you get attacked by Slytherins because they want information, use lavender colour if they are male and if they are female use orange to defend yourself. They abhor these colors.

 **Rule Number 5**

If you get attacked by Gryffindors because they want information use lavender color if they are male and if they are female then use yellow color to defend yourself. Works every time.

 **Rule Number 6**

Never place large amounts of money on one of the choices. It isn't good for your pocket money and it raises too many questions when it comes to the parents.

 **Rule Number 7**

Be discreet when you are getting the information.

 **Rule Number 8**

Go to the local gossipers.

 **Rule Number 9**

Use Gryffindor/Slytherin Rivalry as a way to get away with things.

 **Rule Number 10**

Do not allow your life to revolve around the Rivalry, let the Rivalry revolve around your life.

 **Rule Number 11**

Do not try to ship a Slytherin with a Gryffindor no matter how fun it sounds and if you do keep it in your House. They tend to get mad without any reason.

 **Rule Number 12**

Refer to Rule Number 11 only when it isn't connected with the meetings.

I-I

These rules were brought on by Pomona and Filius as it saved them a lot of the trouble.

I-I

Next, allow me to introduce you in how a meeting looks…

oOoOo

They were in the Come and Go Room, also known as The Room of Requirement. Filius and Pomona arranged it to be styled in black and blue so both Houses are happy with it.

"We thank you for coming here," Pomona started.

"This is a place where we have fun and make sure that the Rivalry between Gryffs and Snakes stays strong," Filius continued.

"Allow me to give you the rules," Pomona said while Filius flicked his wand and sent copies around the room.

"Now, how about that Pomona explains to you what truly happens here?" Filius said.

"We are here as Filius said to make sure that the Rivalry stays strong. We do it because t is a source of great amusement for us and because it allows to some of us to earn big amounts of money for you see we do many bets around here. We, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have been having a betting pool each year on Gryffindor and Slytherin since the 1985th year. It came to us as an idea because the two have the funniest Rivalry ever. It is a common knowledge that they have it but last few years we have been making it even larger by dropping few hints here and there because it is easier for them to have a Rivalry than to annoy us whenever they feel like. This is purely for our survival," Pomona said and then looked at Filius.

"We bet on almost everything, like- which house will lose the most points this week or even this month, which house will do the most ridiculous thing, which house will have the most drama surrounding it, etc. but betting is almost only the Puffs' thing. Ravenclaws mostly have fun writing Real Life Fiction or things like that. Some of you already know that we keep challenges every month. Well, this month's challenge is for you to write a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. I hope you will enjoy it."

When Filius said that cheers were heard from all sides of the room.

oOoOo

This had been going on for 15 years now and neither House found out about nor did they find out in how much shit they got themselves in when they decided to have that Rivalry. They should have really known better. Imagine what would happen if Dumbledore had decided to meddle and stop the Rivalry. I like to think that he would have been skinned alive by The Betting Houses.

Oh, how silly of me, I did not introduce myself, your narrator. You see, my name is Mirelle but I am commonly known as Hogwarts.I was once a human being, in fact I was the Founders nanny so you can see why I am amused by this Rivalry and betting for it seems that the Houses became what the Founders have been before.

 **The End**


End file.
